This is a competing renewal application for continuing funds to support pre- and postdoctoral training in Systems & Integrative Neuroscience at the Center for Neural Science at New York University. The doctoral program is now at the end of its 14th year, and of the 12th year of this grant. We seek to renew the grant, and request the same number of pre- (5) and postdoctoral (1) positions the grant now provides. With NIMH support we have made the PhD program in Systems & Integrative Neuroscience a rich and fruitful program that has already trained many new young neuroscientists who have made solid contributions to the field; some have been strikingly successful in their work. It has also helped to develop a flourishing postdoctoral program. The training programs meets several NIMH goals, including the study of the neural basis of emotion, memory, decision making and perception. Both human and animal studies are carried out on normal subjects as well as brain damaged humans and animal models of pathology (e.g. transgenic mouse models of Alzheimer's disease). The recent addition of an fMRI facility within the Center has allowed substantial expansion of cognitive neuroscience within the program. We have many active researchers supported by NIH project grants who provide direction, leadership, and support for pre- and postdoctoral trainees. The addition of new faculty has invigorated what was already a good program, making it even better. Predoctoral training consists of courses, journal clubs, scientific mentoring and, most important, research, which includes both hands-on experience with a variety of neurobiological methods in a weekly instructional laboratory, at least two substantial rotations in laboratories of members of the Center and, of course, a thesis. Rotations provide the opportunity to explore a variety of research topics and methods used in the Center and to investigate possible laboratories for thesis work. Postdoctoral trainees actively participate in seminars and journal clubs and also in a major seminar that is specifically designed for fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]